Late Nights with Ben & Jerry
by amagicalship
Summary: "This has been a very bad week and you just grabbed the last box of my favorite comfort food at the supermarket" AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was posted as an untitled fic on Tumblr. I *think* this is the last of my Tumblr fics that I need to backload on here. The first chapter can be read as a stand alone fic, rated T at most. The second chapter will earn its M rating. Lenfaz gave me this prompt, and I had a lot of fun writing it, so thank you! I decided (based on my own fantasies) that Emma's comfort food should be chocolate ice cream.

* * *

Emma was having a bad night. Heck, she was having a bad week, and tonight's misfortunes were just the cherry on top of the shit sundae.

Stomping through the grocery store towards the frozen foods section, she could hear the click of her heels echoing throughout the mostly empty store, contrasting sharply with the low murmur of light rock music playing. She didn't usually find a need to grocery shop this late at night, but the only thing she wanted right now was a pint of her favorite ice cream and a bottle of wine.

It was the best remedy for a particularly rough night on the job. Her perp had not only spilled his drink on her dress - her favorite sexy red one - she had slipped on said drink as she tried to go after him and taken a nasty fall in the middle of the restaurant. Needless to say, he managed to get away, a fact that was still gnawing at her insides.

Rounding the corner of the freezer cases, she saw someone's ass sticking out of one of the open doors. And what a shapely ass it was too, she couldn't help but notice. He was wearing tight black jeans which curved over it, high and tight, before clinging to an equally impressive set of muscular thighs.

Smirking to herself, Emma looked down at her phone which had just chimed with a text message. It was Ruby, responding to her earlier text about what a shit night she was having. She wanted to know if Emma was going to join up with her at the bar. Not likely. Although the promise of alcohol was tempting, she was in no mood to make small talk, not even with her friends.

Peering through the glass doors, she searched for the ice cream section, moving slowly down the aisle while she began typing out a reply on her phone. Before she knew it, she found herself standing right next to Mr. Sweetcheeks, who also happened to be shopping for ice cream at 11:30 p.m. on a Friday night.

She had just hit the send button when he stood up, revealing one of the most attractive faces she'd ever seen - dark hair and eyebrows framed sky-blue eyes, and his cut jaw was covered in the right amount of stubble. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a navy blue shirt, and damn if he didn't look like he walked right out of a menswear catalogue (if they made catalogues with incredibly hot men with just a hint of danger in their eyes).

"Sorry, love, am I in your way?"

Shit. Make that incredibly hot men with danger in their eyes and a perfect British accent. Where the fuck did he come from?

Realizing she was probably staring with her mouth agape, Emma figured she should respond somehow.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. I was just looking for the Ben & Jerry's."

"Well, I hope you weren't looking for New York Super Fudge Chunk, because I just found the last pint all the way in the back of the case. It was quite the treasure hunt," he said brightly, smiling and revealing pearly white teeth.

He seemed to notice her then, and she could feel his eyes on her, taking in every curve of her figure from head to foot. Suddenly the brisk chill of the freezer section was doing nothing for the heat spreading throughout her body.

His overtly suggestive gaze only added fuel to the fire of her temper, however, which had just shot through the roof.

"You mean that's the last one?" she asked testily, shoving past him and scanning the shelves for her desired flavor. She groaned audibly. It was official, this night would be a total bust. This guy was probably buying it for his wife, she thought tersely, glancing down at his left hand. He was definitely wearing a few rings, though none appeared to be a wedding band.

"I'm afraid so, love. I performed a very thorough search before you got here, and thought myself fortunate to have discovered the lone container." His brow seem to knit together as he regarded her. "Though it would appear I'm fortunate for more than one reason this evening," he added, smirking and raising one eyebrow in a look that could only be interpreted as flirtatious.

Great. She had to be hit on by a gorgeous guy right when the only thing she wanted to do was chop his balls off, along with every other male person on the planet. Emma huffed, placing her hand on her hip.

"Killian Jones, at your service," he said, extending his right hand to her, as he shifted his basket to the other arm.

"Emma. Emma Swan," she said, wondering what good could come of this.

Reaching out to take his hand, she saw his eyes flicker with concern.

"Your hand, it's hurt," he said, grabbing it and pulling her palm up towards him. Emma tried to ignore the shiver that ran up her arm when he touched her, and failed miserably.

"Oh, that. It's nothing, really," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Nonsense. Let me help." Dropping her hand, he lowered his basket to the floor and she saw then what was inside of it. For some inexplicable reason ( _fate? she wondered_ ) he was buying a box of bandaids and antiseptic cream.

Rising to his feet with a bandaid and the cream, he took her hand again, and for some strange reason, she let him. That didn't stop her from glaring at him as he began his assistance.

"I fell, earlier," she muttered as she watched him carefully apply the antiseptic. When he brought her palm to his mouth and blew on it, she felt as though her knees were buckling out from under her. The look he gave her from under his long eyelashes could only be described as smouldering.

"Hmm," he responded, raising his eyebrow again. Apparently that was a thing with him.

"I realize a tough lass such as yourself probably isn't used to the helpful assistance of kindly strangers," he continued. "However, occasionally it's nice to be cared for, don't you think?" The way his blue eyes were piercing her soul sent a shiver up her spine. Had they possibly met before? The sense of recognition was uncanny.

Emma only huffed in response, eyeing him carefully.

He finished applying the bandaid, crumpling the wrapper and shoving it in his pocket.

"There. Now where were we?" he asked, a smile spreading over his face. "Emma, is it?" and boy did she love the way her name sounded rolling off of his tongue. This was getting dangerous.

"Yep. That's me. And since you took the last of the exact ice cream I was looking for, I guess I might as well go," she said, trying to sound way more nonchalant than she actually felt about the situation.

He leaned casually against the freezer door, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"Well, I was going to selfishly devour the entire container myself, but seeing as how you've had an even rougher night than I have, I find myself willing to share. It would be the right thing to do," he said, a glimmer of mischief lighting up his eyes.

"Oh really? That's awfully kind of you. And just where do you suppose we eat together - in front of the grocery store?" She wanted to be nice, she really did, but she knew her voice was coming out bitchy as hell.

"As it so happens, I live just around the corner from here. I'd be happy to invite you up to my place for some ice cream and perhaps, wine, I reckon?"

Emma's alarm bells were going off. How the hell did this guy seem to know exactly what she wanted? And why was he so willing to offer it to her ( _other than the obvious reasons_ )? The beginnings of an extraction plan began to form in her mind.

She smiled thinly at him. "Alright, how about I buy the ice cream and you buy the wine?" Not exactly fair, of course, but it was _his_ idea after all.

"I'd be delighted," he responded, "let's pick a bottle, shall we?" He began moving away from the freezer and heading towards the back wall, where the liquor section was located.

She trailed behind him, smiling as she watched his ass move in his jeans. He had an interesting way of sauntering that made her wonder what this man was about. She found herself wondering a lot of things about him.

"So, Emma, tell me. What type of wine do you enjoy with your chocolate ice cream? Red would be the obvious choice, but are you a Pinot Noir kind of girl? Or Zinfandel? Perhaps a choice Cabernet would tickle your fancy?" he asked over his shoulder, eliciting a snort from her. Who the hell talks like that, anyway?

"Actually, I was thinking Merlot. That's the best match for chocolate, and it's usually cheap," she answered, stopping next to him as he perused the shelves.

"Ah! I think I know just the wine," he said, fingers running lightly over the labels. The man had beautiful hands, with long agile fingers. Emma bit her lip.

Bottle of wine placed in the basket, they turned around and began walking towards the front of the store.

"So, Killian. What exactly brought you here so late on a Friday night?"

Killian looked at her, smiling smugly as if he knew just how god-awful handsome he actually was. Bastard. He continued to stroll along, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Well, I was actually working late this evening, and I decided to stop by the store for a few necessities since I have a full weekend ahead of me." He looked at her again, and her breath caught in her throat when his eyes met hers. She could see curiosity there, but he didn't prod her with questions - like why, for example, she was shopping for ice cream with a fresh wound on her hand.

"And here you are asking a strange woman to eat ice cream with you. How do you know I'm not married with kids?" she asked playfully.

"Well, you're not wearing a wedding ring that I noticed, and I've never seen a mum shopping for groceries in a dress like _that_ ," he said with a raise of his eyebrows, once more looking her over. She felt naked suddenly, her nipples hardening painfully under his scrutiny.

"Hmph," she responded, fighting the urge to cross her arms over her chest. Killian chuckled softly.

"I have a feeling you and I are going to be friends, Swan," he said, again smiling smugly. She was struck with the urge to kiss him or hit him.

"Lucky me, then. Had I been five minutes later, I would have gone home friendless and ice-creamless."

"Well, that just wouldn't do. But, as fate would have it, you were not right on time. And, lucky for you, a devilishly handsome man such as meself - _he gestured towards himself_ \- was in search of your ice cream, instead of a middle-aged balding wash-up with beer breath!" His face lit up with mirth, and she couldn't help but giggle in response, shaking her head.

They reached the checkout counter then, the clerk smiling at them in appreciation. Lady probably thought they made a cute couple, she reckoned, talking and laughing comfortably as they were.

Kilian placed the basket on the conveyor belt. "I'm happy to purchase the wine _and_ the ice cream, if you'll allow me," he offered.

"Oh, no, no. I said I would get the ice cream, and it's only fair," she said, brushing past him. If she happened to lean her hip into him and allow her arm to sweep past his, well, she was too aware of her feminine whiles not to use them to her advantage.

She turned her head and saw his tongue had moved to the corner of his lip. If it were any other night, she might just have to explore all the possibilities that tongue was conjuring up in her mind. Instead, she placed the ice cream firmly ahead of his basket, looking up to the clerk and smiling in greeting.

When she had finished paying, she scooped up the ice cream and began moving quickly before she could change her mind. She walked backwards momentarily, so she could say her farewell.

"Well, it's been fun, Jones. But I'm afraid I'm going to be the selfish one tonight. Thanks for the bandaid!" she called, smiling brightly as she turned around and all but ran to the exit.

Before she turned away, she saw his eyes widen in confusion, as he looked between her and his unpurchased groceries, seeming to debate what his next move should be.

"Swan, where are you going? I thought we were sharing!" he called, but he stayed at the checkout counter, and the doors closed behind her with a gentle swoosh.

Sitting behind the wheel of her Bug, she watched him exit the store, looking from left to right in an attempt to locate her. When his shoulders slumped in defeat, she turned the ignition and shifted into gear. In the darkness, there would be no way for him to recognize her from this distance. Looking over at her Ben & Jerry's, she smiled in triumph as she drove off into the night. If she felt a small pang of guilt, she wasn't going to let it ruin what was left of her night.

 **2 Months Later**

Emma shivered as the chilled air from the ice cream freezer blew over her arms. What flavor was she in the mood for tonight? Perhaps Cinnamon Buns?

A voice behind her sent a different kind of shiver through her, raising the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Well, hello beautiful. Fancy meeting you here," he said in a clipped British accent. _Shit_. It was Killian.

She rose slowly from her bent position, aware of the view he must have been getting since she was wearing short shorts.

Turning, she smiled sheepishly at him. "Oh, um, hi," she said, clutching at her basket with two hands. She was greeted with a pair of familiar blue eyes, but this time they looked a bit less friendly than before.

The truth was, she hadn't stopped thinking about him since that night, the image of him standing alone outside the store replaying over and over in her mind. Guilt weighed heavy on her conscious, but there was some regret there too. Every time she had looked at the bandaid on her palm, she remembered how tenderly he had attended to her wound, causing her heart to clench a little.

"How did you enjoy the ice cream you pirated?" he asked, tilting his head accusingly.

"Oh, about that. Can I just apologize? Because I was in a REALLY bad mood that night. That wasn't like me, I swear," she said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hmm," he grunted. "So you aren't normally accustomed to stealing ice cream...and lonely men's hearts?" he asked, invading her space in a way that was making her wonder where all the air around them was disappearing to.

"Um, no, not usually. I mean, I may have pulled some stuff like that when I was a kid, but I try to behave like an adult most days now, and that was out of line," she said, trying to impart as much sincerity into the words as she could, while she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

She saw his brow soften as he considered her words, biting his lower lip.

Sighing, he said, "Well, I suppose you can be forgiven," tilting his lips upward in a small smile. "If you can find a way to make it up to me."

Emma had imagined this scenario over and over during the past weeks. In fact, she'd even come back to the store late at night on two separate occasions hoping to run into him, but no luck. She had all but given up on the possibility of finding him again when here he was, just when she least expected it. As she watched him casually regarding her, she was struck once again by how familiar this all felt, as if she'd known him for years somehow.

"Oh?" she asked, smiling. "Just what did you have in mind?"

"What do you think?" he asked, running his tongue between his teeth.

Emma gasped, swatting at his arm. Maybe he wasn't such a gentleman after all.

Pretending to be shocked, he grinned as he said, "I was going to say you could buy me some ice cream. You know, since you stole mine and all. What did you think I was implying?"

She scoffed at him, smirking despite herself. "Oh, now you're going to pretend to be a gentleman, Jones?"

"I am _always_ a gentleman, Swan," he replied smoothly, adding a wink for good measure.

Emma looked him over, admiring the way his black shirt revealed just the right amount of chest hair. How could this man be so sexy and yet somehow sweet at the same time? He was an enigma for sure, and she found she was curious to know what else was hidden beneath his cool exterior.

"So, how do you feel about cinnamon buns?" she asked, tongue in cheek, holding up the container of ice cream.

"I'm quite fond of things that are both sweet and a bit spicy," he said pointedly, rocking forward on the balls of his feet.

"Good," she said, smiling. "Then we'll get along just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second part, or as we like to call it, "The Smutty Conclusion." There are no plans to continue this story, but I hope you like the ending! :) Thanks for all your favs/follows. Review?

* * *

Emma grabbed the grocery bag from the clerk. "Thank you! See you next time!" she said, smiling.

Checking her watch, she walked out the double doors into the dark night. She stopped, taking a moment to let her eyes adjust.

A pair of strong arms encircled her shoulders from behind, making her jump. When she felt smooth leather caressing the bare skin of her chest, she sighed in relief. Looking down, she saw a single red rose encircled by familiar fingers.

"Hello beautiful. Fancy meeting you here," Killian's rich voice filled her ear, as his whiskers tickled against her skin.

Turning, she smiled up at him. "Is this for me?" she asked, taking the rose from him as he dropped his arms.

"I purchased it for a fair maiden, and you are by far the fairest maiden of them all, princess," he said with a flourish, bending low at the waist.

Emma grinned, rolling her eyes. This man was ridiculous - ridiculously adorable, that is.

"Why thank you, my sweet prince," she offered, placing her hand on his shoulder and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Mmm," Killian hummed in appreciation, placing his hands on her hips and drawing her closer. With a dramatically arched brow, he said, "So, your place or mine?"

Emma scoffed, pulling back. "Ugh! You would have to ruin the moment with your cheekiness, wouldn't you?"

Killian grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her. "Despite what you think of me, darling, I wasn't being cheeky at all. I was being quite serious, actually," he said, forcing a somber expression. His eyes were pools of navy in the darkness and the way they were looking at her caused heat to bloom low in her belly.

Emma swallowed thickly. "Well, I thought we could go to my place tonight, if that's OK?" she asked.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Killian replied with a smile and a tilt of his head. "I'll follow you over."

Placing a soft kiss on her lips and squeezing her hand lightly, he turned and strode to where his bike was parked. In the moonlight, it gleamed like a seal in the water, all smooth black lines and silver accents reflecting the light. She watched as Killian put his helmet on his head, admiring the picture he made of a mysterious man in the darkness, straddling a powerful beast.

Emma remembered fondly that first night they shared ice cream together. She was surprised to learn he rode a motorcycle, and proceeded to chastise him for it mercilessly later when she learned that he was a doctor. Killian had turned the tables on her deftly. (" _Aw, Swan, you're worried about me, aren't you?" "No! I just think it's irresponsible of someone who practices medicine to drive a vehicle that will likely get you killed!"_ ) He merely smirked in response, and her cheeks flamed for more than the first time that night. (" _It's not a vehicle, Swan, it's a Ducati. It's like the Ferrari of motorcycles," he impassioned._ ) Realizing this was one argument she was not going to win, she let it drop. Besides, he did look damn fine on it. Especially when she was following him.

If she was surprised how quickly their relationship had blossomed, what surprised her more is that it didn't seem to bother her. There was an ease about their time together that she had rarely shared with anyone. He teased, she scoffed. He raised his eyebrows, she rolled her eyes. Killian Jones was fun to be around, and Emma liked who she was when she was with him.

Meeting for ice cream and wine or other spirits had quickly become their routine, peppered with a few dinners out and the occasional movie. When she discovered he was a doctor, she wasted no time meeting him at the hospital for lunch, so she could find out what he looked like in his blue scrubs. The short answer: unbelievably hot. The v-neckline seemed to be created for him, revealing his usual display of dark chest hair, and she had a hard time concentrating on her salad. (How did the nurses get anything done?) The fact that he was a pediatric surgeon filled her with both admiration and tenderness. It also explained his quick reaction to her wounded hand the night they had met (" _I'm a healer, Swan, that's what I do."_ )

Since they both tended to work late in the evening, the ice cream dates were easily incorporated into their day to day lives. They took turns going to each other's apartments, sharing their favorite flavors and rehashing their days. (" _Have you ever tried the combination of rum raisin ice cream whilst drinking spiced rum? Delightful, Swan, I'll have you know."_ )

Somewhere amidst the eating and drinking they started to share more details about their lives. She learned about how his juvenile delinquencies led to a stint in the Navy, and how he was able to go to medical school on scholarship. In turn, she told him about growing up in the foster system, and how her time in jail influenced her decision to become a bail bondsperson. She even told him about the baby she gave up - so many years ago now that it felt like a distant memory or a dream. When her eyes grew glassy and she stared off into the distance, he wrapped his arms around her protectively. (" _I'm sorry, Emma," he said simply. "Me too," she replied._ ) They reached a new level of understanding that night, talking well into the wee hours.

They learned one another in other ways, too. As minutes passed and the flush of alcohol warmed their bodies, they found themselves drawing closer and closer to one another until a casual caress of an arm or a hand on the leg became something more. Their first kiss had been explosive, a buildup of heat and desire that blazed to life when their lips met. He tasted so good, and the friction was so addictive, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to stop until he pulled back suddenly, cupping her face in his hand. (" _That was...incredible, Swan. But I think I should go now, it's getting late," he had said, looking deeply into her eyes._ )

At the time, she had admired the self-control and respect he was showing her. But over time, she was beginning to think he was taking this "being a gentleman" thing a bit too far. Night after night, he practiced restraint, no matter how far she tried to push the limit. It was a new thing for her, being allowed to set the pace. She was used to men taking as much as they could get, not giving and expecting nothing in return. Once again, this man managed to surprise and amaze her. The irony is that she only wanted him more because of it. So far, despite the heavy makeout sessions involving groping and panting, not a single article of clothing had been removed.

Well, that was about to change. Emma had decided that tonight was going to be the night she turned a gentleman into a scoundrel. Time to find out where all that delicious chest hair led to.

Just thinking of his warm skin and coarse hair under her fingers caused Emma to shiver as she walked towards her car. The anticipation of having him fully exposed to her was rising to an all time high.

Everything was prepared for their rendezvous. New linens had been put on the bed, and candles had been placed strategically throughout the apartment. Her legs were shaved, and she was wearing her best lace thong and matching bra under a skin-tight dress that left no room for imagination. All the arrangements had been made, but it still didn't explain why they hell she felt so nervous.

As she drove, she considered the implications. Maybe it was the way he looked at her, the blue of his eyes drawing her in like a pool of endless depths. When he regarded her that way, her heart hammered in her chest, butterflies churning in her stomach. There was intense longing in his gaze, and something else, something more that should scare the shit out of her.

And it did, partly. She had been hurt before - badly - the scars still jagged across her heart. She wasn't prepared to open herself back up to that type of torment again, but with Killian those thoughts never crossed her mind. He inspired a curiosity in her that made her want to try again, knowing somehow instinctively that he wouldn't let her down. His eyes held desire and promise, and they mesmerized her into believing him.

Chuckling to herself, she shook her head slowly as she parked the car outside her building. It may not be as posh as the one Killian lived in, but she was proud of its subtle charms. The views she enjoyed from her ninth story window were a reminder of the success she had built for herself, rising out of the ashes into the person she had become today.

She watched as Killian parked and removed his helmet, combing his fingers through his hair. It did little the tame the mess, and as she watched her fingers itched to help him, knowing what the silky black tresses felt like under her fingertips. Damn, he was sexy. He was wearing his tight black jeans tonight, too, her favorite.

He gave her a knowing smile as he strut across the street, and her pulse flared. She'd been caught staring again. Apparently that was going to be a thing with them.

"If I didn't know any better Swan, I'd think you were checking me out," he teased as he got closer.

"Please! There's nothing wrong with a woman giving her man the once over."

He tilted his head and grinned, showing his dimples. "You can say boyfriend, you know."

Despite her best efforts, she found her cheeks warming. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hand and turned towards her building. "Alright, Captain Casanova, let's go inside. I have a few surprises for you."

"Hmm. Surprises you say? I quite like surprises." He was grinning like a cheshire cat now.

Emma had to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing. She was pretty sure he would like her surprises.

As they waited for the elevator, he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, sending a pleasant tingle up her arm.

"So, love, tell me about your day," he inquired.

"It wasn't bad, actually. Remember that old guy I told you about? I finally found him, holing out at his girlfriend's apartment. Apparently, she was a friend of his wife's. Just as I was driving off, his wife showed up. Now there was an episode of Jerry Springer waiting to happen!"

Killian smirked, huffing in appreciation and shaking his head. "Some men never learn. But, you do have to admire him just a little, Swan. Obviously he has a way with the ladies!"

"Right," she snorted. "He tried to hit on me, too, but I had to tell him I was already spoken for," she threw him a saucy grin as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Right you are," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I hope you told him to back off if he knows what's good for him. Your boyfriend is the jealous sort and he doesn't take kindly to men who would dare try and steal his treasure." He grabbed a few tendrils of her hair, placing it on her shoulder as he eyed her carefully.

"Don't worry. I told him if he tried anything I'd break his knuckles."

Killian laughed heartily then, his eyes shining with admiration. The elevator stopped at her floor with a quiet _ding_ and they both got off.

"How about you? How was your day?" she asked as she unlocked her door.

"Brilliant! I had two hernia repairs and a cleft palate. No one died today, so I'd say altogether it was a win-win."

"Excellent, Dr. Jones. That's what I like to hear." She threw him a smile over her shoulder as she put the grocery bag on the kitchen island. "So, do you remember the wine we never shared that first night we met?"

"Aye, it was a bottle of Merlot, I believe."

Emma turned around, holding the bottle out for him to see the label. It was the same wine he had picked out for them that night, though she didn't end up drinking any.

Killian smiled. "You remembered! I have to say, I'm impressed, especially considering I ended up having to drink it alone, drowning my sorrows as it were." He put his lower lip out in a ridiculous pout.

She smiled in amusement, turning to the cupboards. "Well, now I can make it up to you. Will you do the honors, please? I'll get some glasses."

Once the bottle was open and the wine was poured, she held her glass up to make a toast. "Here's to friends and ice cream," she said, smiling with a twinkle in her eye.

As they clinked glasses, Killian mouthed "boyfriend" at her before taking a small sip, and she rolled her eyes at him again.

Emma took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _It's just sex_ , she reminded herself. _You've done this before, many times._

"So, was that one of my surprises?"

"Yes, that was one."

She busied herself finding a lighter and going about the room, lighting the candles she had placed out earlier on the table and the mantle over the fireplace.

"So, there's more then?" She could feel his eyes watching her every move as she walked around the room, and she didn't have to take her pulse to know that her heartbeat had ticked up a notch.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked.

Killian grabbed her waist as she tried to hurry past him. She ducked her head, but he put a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to look at him.

"Emma, love, is there something you want to tell me? You seem a bit nervous."

She flattened her palms on his chest, toying with his shirt collar.

"I just, well, there's something that I thought you and I should try tonight, if you're up for it?"

"You know me, Swan, I'm always up for a challenge," he said, flashing a bright smile at her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

She backed away from him. "I know that you are a gentleman and all" - she reached inside the grocery bag and pulled something out - "I just thought maybe we were ready to try some of this," she said, revealing her purchase. It was a container of Karamel Sutra Ben & Jerry's, and by the look on Killian's face, it was safe to conclude she had managed to render him speechless.

Recovering, he moved towards her, placing his hands on her hips and backing her into the counter. He peered at her closely before asking, "Are you sure, Swan?"

"Yes! Aren't you? I mean, we've been seeing eachother for over a month now."

Now it was his turn to duck his head and scratch behind his ear in that nervous tick he had.

He spoke softly, taking his time. "Emma, I know that you are appreciative of my body," he started, and she grinned in response. "But, I just want to make sure that, you know, that you want all of me, the total package. I know I can be a royal pain in the arse at times, and I-"

She cut him off. "Killian, do you honestly not know how I feel about you? Do you think I share ice cream with _all_ the guys I meet at the grocery store on a regular basis?" She sighed then, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking him in the eyes as he raised them warily. "I like you, Killan. Truly, and intensely" - she smiled at him, shaking her head in jest - "and so passionately!"

He smiled, and she thread her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck as he brought his forehead down to rest on hers. "Now it's your turn," she added, nudging his nose softly with her own.

"I like you, too, Emma," he said earnestly. "You've made a new man out of me." He pressed his lips together as he seemed to choose his next words carefully. "And you are everything I've ever wanted, and more."

Her heart melted, all that warm feeling flooding into her veins and spreading throughout her body. She pressed her lips to his, and he responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. The kiss started off slowly until their tongues intertwined and they opened their mouths wide, taking each other in, groaning softly. Kissing him was like waking up from a dream, all the strongholds of a life of pain dissolving suddenly until she was free. The world opened up around her, a kaleidescope of sound and color and feeling.

His hands moved down her sides and she gasped as he groped her breast, all of her body set aflame. He pressed her into the counter and she could feel where he was hard and ready for her against her low belly. She made quick work of his vest, pushing it over his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor before her fingers found his shirt and managed to undo the buttons while they remained locked in a passionate kiss.

Pulling back momentarily for air, they both panted heavily as she looked at his face. She saw that his eyes were dark with hunger, his cheeks flushed, and she felt a strong clench between her thighs in response. She wanted him - she wanted all of him - and it was as intense of an emotion as she had ever experienced.

Diving back in, his mouth moved over hers, putting every other man she'd ever kissed to shame. He left her mouth to explore the sensitive skin under her ear, working his way down her neck with his tongue. His hand, meanwhile, had found the hem of her dress, and she could feel his fingertips hesitantly working their way up under the smooth material. Finding the soft skin of her ass left uncovered, he squeezed firmly and growled in appreciation. She was never more glad that she spent as much time at the gym as she did, knowing her ass was firm and smooth under his grip. Both hands came up to rub at her buttocks, sending waves of desire straight to her core.

His mouth had found the perfect spot at the base of her neck and he was sucking lightly as he stroked his tongue over it. "Oh!" she cried out, his hands and tongue and body causing an overload of sensation.

"Bedroom?" she gasped.

Killian raised his head momentarily. "Couch?"

"Yes," she answered back, pulling him by the shirt across the room to the larger sofa. She shoved him down onto it, straddling him at the waist. This caused her dress to ride up even higher, and he took advantage by resuming his exploration of her ass while she claimed his lips again. Running her hands through his chest hair, she enjoyed the feel of his muscles twitching under her fingers. She followed the hair down to where it ended at his waistband and tucked a few fingers inside. Killian jumped slightly and she grinned against his mouth.

Reaching for his belt, she began to undo the buckle as his mouth moved from hers down to her breasts, which were now practically at eye level for him. He pulled the fabric of her dress down to reveal one soft mound and mouthed at her nipple through the lace. _Oh, God._ That tongue should be illegal. In all fifty states.

He seemed to consider pulling the fabric over the other breast before he changed his mind, reaching instead for the hem of her dress and pulling it up and over her head.

His eyes grew wide as he took her in. "You're bloody beautiful, Swan," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She smiled, and her tongue darted out subconsciously to lick her lips. He watched her intently before pulling her head back down for a kiss.

She pushed his shirt over his shoulders, caressing the smooth skin there and running her fingers lightly down his arms. Killian rose up suddenly, lifting her up and laying her down on the couch in one smooth movement. He took the opportunity to push his jeans down, revealing charcoal gray boxer briefs that clung tightly to his cock in all its glory. Emma bit her lip.

Unfastening her bra behind her, she let it fall to the ground as he positioned himself between her legs. He murmured something as he kissed down her throat and chest that sounded something like, "Bloody hell, Emma. So gorgeous. So perfect," muffled as it was in between open-mouthed kisses.

When he claimed her nipple in his mouth, she couldn't help the cry that escaped her lips, holding his head close with both hands. His hardened length was pressing into her center, and the friction was sweet torture.

"Please. Killian. Oh," she gasped out, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him down against her.

"Yes, love?" he raised his head.

She locked eyes with him. "I want you inside of me. Now."

"Do I need - ah - a condom?"

"No, we're all good. I'm on birth control."

That was all he needed to hear, as he stood and wrenched his underwear from his body, and she couldn't help but smile as he revealed himself to her. He was a masterpiece, just like a work of art carved from stone, and she took him in inch by magnificent inch as he moved back onto the couch.

Pulling her thong down over her thighs slowly and tantalizingly, he watched her closely. When she was completely naked, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up, sitting down and lowering her onto his lap. She rocked her hips forward so he could feel how wet she was and his eyes fluttered as he groaned at her touch. Once again, she got the feeling he was waiting for to take the lead.

Taking him in her hand, she grasped him tightly, working her way down and up while she watched his breath hitch in his throat. His skin was velvety soft against her palm, and she desperately wanted to lick the bead of moisture that was cradled at the tip. Knowing they both couldn't wait any longer, however, she instead positioned him at her entrance, and sank down on him slowly, catching his cry with her lips. She stilled for a moment, taking account of the way he filled her to capacity, his hands on her hips, the feel of his scruff under her palm. She wanted to remember this moment forever.

Their tongues tangled together as their bodies moved, a delicious dance that she never wanted to end. She pulled his head to her breast, and he obliged her by taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. Everything was a fiery explosion of feeling, and she knew she was close to the edge already.

Lifting his hips up off the couch, he rutted into her and she saw her vision fading at the edges when he hit the exact right spot. She ground her hips against him as he did so, rubbing her sensitive nub against the base of his cock.

"So close," she moaned, grasping his hair and pulling his head back up to her mouth.

"Oh, oh, _ohhhhh…_ " She barely had a moment to register the sensation before the world was dissolving around her, flurries of energy rushing through her body. As soon as Killian heard her cry out, he lost whatever control he had managed to maintain, and his face twisted into the perfect expression of tortured ecstasy as he drove his release into her.

She slowed until she stopped moving over him, coming to rest her head against his. She knew now why he hadn't wanted to rush this moment between them. Nothing would ever be the same, and she was both elated and terrified. She recognized now the feeling that was flaring against her chest, rising up her throat and threatening to make itself known. She wasn't ready to put a name to it yet, but she knew the truth in her heart.

"Mmm, better than ice cream. Even the chocolate kind," she said, grinning.

"I quite agree. Ben & Jerry couldn't top that for anything," he said, sharing her smile.

She kissed him again, then reluctantly climbed off of his lap. After she had gone to the bathroom to freshen up, she found her pair of panties and put them on. Killian was busy pulling his pants up and zipping his fly.

Emma reached down and picked up his shirt off the floor. "Mind if I borrow this?" she asked.

"Not at all, darling. My shirt is your shirt," he replied, biting his lip.

"We forgot all about the ice cream," she said as she buttoned the shirt together.

Killian smiled at her as she made her way over to the counter. She pried the lid off the container only to find the ice cream had melted quite nicely while they were busy doing other things. She dipped one finger into the soft cream and raised it up to her mouth, sucking it off with a light pop as she pulled her finger out of her mouth.

Killian's eyes darted straight to her mouth, following every movement.

"Careful, Swan. Or I might just have to show you what karamel sutra is all about," he said teasingly, though his eyes were dark with lust.

"Oh yeah? Who says I'm sharing with you?" she answered, giggling.

"Pirate," he said accusingly. "If you won't share, then I might just have to take it from you by force!" he exclaimed, grabbing her swiftly and pulling her into a kiss that licked at her lips lasciviously.

"Mmm," she responded, dipping her finger in the ice cream again and putting it in his mouth for him to taste. "Ready for seconds?"

He grinned at her. "I was born ready."


End file.
